Unravel
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Su mañana comenzó como la de cualquier persona, con un café en la mano y un cadáver en la cocina. Y fue ese martes trece, igual que cuando lo conoció, el día en que pudo hablar por primera vez con Natsu Dragneel.


**Disclaimer: ** Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima. La imagen tampoco me pertenece (nunca encuentro portadas que expresen todo lo que quiero, grr).

**Género:** BL. Romance, horror (creo yo) y levemente gore.

**Advertencia:** Clasificación M porque puede ser no apta para todo público (o de cómo Nitta se va por el camino seguro, parte I).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unravel.<span>**

* * *

><p>Su mañana comenzó como la de cualquier persona, con un café en la mano y un cadáver en la cocina, más exactamente en el suelo de ésta.<p>

La leve pestilencia que dentro de ese diminuto concentrado de espacio entre cuatro paredes plagadas de los hongos que significan un hogar con mucho tiempo había, era prácticamente opacada por el gran aroma de los granos de café brasileño que con mucho esfuerzo le habían regalado hace algún tiempo porque sabían que era un fanático casi excesivo por el café. Nunca podía comenzar su día sí no consumía su taza.

Dentro olía a metal y óxido, a vida y muerte, a sol y noche, a mentiras y verdades. Olía a encierro y libertad junto con leche tibia y azúcar morena. Olía a desastre e hipocresía. Algo cotidiano en el día a día en la gran ciudad, la capital donde residía desde que había nacido o por lo menos tenía suficiente conciencia para recordarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a sus entornos.

El gato, Lector (porque no podía ser suyo ya que era un ser libre), su fiel compañero y actual mejor amigo maulló desde el marco de la ventana del departamento, la misma que daba a la calle lateral a la principal de Magnolia. En sus ojos brillantes parecía exigir desayuno propio, mientras con elegancia digna de un felino se alzaba de su lugar; primero la cola y después la cabeza, lentamente. Daba un ágil salto hasta el lavaplatos y luego al suelo en mosaico; rojo, negro, azul y blanco. Huellas fueron marcadas como un camino misterioso mientras Lector trazaba un trayecto, cual artista hace pinturas, hasta su cuenco vacío junto a la puerta de entrada a la cocina.

Sting dejó el café sobre la mesa mientras pensaba en encender un cigarrillo y al mismo tiempo otorgaba el deseo del gato. Alimento y agua. Con eso y el ser vivo era feliz por completo para el resto del día.

Volvió por su café arrastrando los pies y cuando lo tuvo nuevamente en la mano, acogiéndolo con su calidez, apoyó el cuerpo en el mueble tras su espalda. Entre sorbo y sorbo lanzaba miradas rápidas llenas de culpa al cadáver que con su ahora tranquilo e inmortal semblante apuntaba al techo, al cielo seguramente; un lugar de que sí existiera él seguramente no estaría en la lista de invitados.

Todavía recordaba la sensación y cosquilleo de unos labios traviesos de hielo pecando sobre su piel sensible (el cuello, espalda, hombros, estómago y piernas) quemando a su paso. Sentía aun unos brazos fuertes uniendo sus cuerpos y fundiéndolos, esperando que no se separaran más, su boca siendo invadida por la del cuerpo ajeno llenándolo de un sabor exótico que volvía loco sus sentidos más desarrollados. Si dejaba de pensar podía ver frente a sí mismo unos ojos que le sacaban los pensamientos más lujuriosos junto con los deseos ocultos de su interior, todo eso mientras la habitación ardía en llamas. Recordaba una sensación de plenitud, ser ligero como una pluma, junto con el éxtasis extremo que le invadía mientras las manos ajenas (suaves y grandes) tocaban aquellos lares que querían ser tocados, gritaban por eso, apretaban y masajeaban con maestría y rudeza. Lo que necesitaba. Había, luego, llenado su interior con esa sensación gruesa que luego aumentaba a cada embestida. El chillar de la cama resonaba en sus oídos y también el cómo ambos cuerpos se golpeaban con pasión. Él (el cadáver) todavía mordía su pecho con rudeza, logrando arrebatarle sonidos vergonzosos que jamás volverían pero morirían con él. Recordaba una explosión de lava y luego un vacío acogedor.

Después los mismos brazos fuertes cobijándolo en la noche, con su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de él y pesadillas horribles donde había mucha sangre y un hambre voraz que necesitaba ser saciada. Un hambre que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y músculos. Un hambre que era fuego y dolor. Una necesidad de clavar sus dientes en algo lo suficientemente duro para ser desgarrado y poder apaciguar aquella ansiedad, algo que fuera más duro y resistente que la carne animal (de paso más sabroso). Quería un buen vino de color carmesí espeso.

Y cuando Sting despertó esa mañana se encontró con su cuerpo llenó de sangre, las sábanas empapadas en manchones rojos que daban la impresión de haber sido usados como lienzo escolar y su amante con el pecho desgarrado en feas mordidas. Su cuello también estaba de la misma forma. Parecía una rana diseccionada.

La boca de Sting había tenido el regusto dulce de la sangre y por alguna razón se sintió tan jovial como nunca después de una larga sesión de sexo.

Y no tuvo que ser un genio para unir las piezas y menos cuando por su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su ahora difunto amante. Podía ver lo que él había visto, lo último de lo que estaba consciente antes de morir. Sting pudo verse a sí mismo con los ojos cristalizados y nublados por algo que reconocía como el pecado de lujuria, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sudadas, el cabello despeinado y el cuerpo lleno de marcas. Era vergonzoso verse de esa manera; restregándose contra la cama en movimientos seductores y necesitados de cariño cual gata en celo. Se veía a sí mismo gritando de placer, soltando jadeos y un bullicioso gemido cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Luego, más adelante, se veía a sí mismo pero no él completamente sino una persona muy parecida pero con toda la apariencia de un depredador.

En los recuerdos de él, Sting pudo darse cuenta que por alguna extraña razón había pensado en el cuento de Caperucita Roja:

_«—Abuela, ¡qué brazos tan grandes tienes!_

—_Es para abrazarte mejor, hija mía._

—_Abuela, ¡qué piernas tan grandes tiene!_

—_Es para correr mejor, hija mía._

—_Abuela, ¡qué orejas tan grandes tiene!_

—_Es para oírte mejor, hija mía._

—_Abuela, ¡qué ojos tan grandes tiene!_

—_Es para verte mejor, hija mía._

—_Abuela, ¡qué dientes tan grandes tiene!_

—_¡Para comerte mejor!»_

—Lo siento —murmuró a la nada, al cadáver y el gato que seguía comiendo. En la estancia se escuchaba el _crack, crack _que las croquetas de pescado, leche y carne hacían al ser trituradas por los dientes del felino. A Sting, de golpe, el café le supo amargo junto con repulsivo y poco después se dio cuenta que era por culpa de sus propias lágrimas que habían caído al líquido, arruinándolo por completo. Su boca sabía a sangre y su cuerpo se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para correr una maratón sin problemas pero su pecho dolía con fiereza. Dejó caer la taza al suelo, la cual no tardó en quebrarse en irreparables trozos dispersos y el líquido oscuro comenzó a esparcirse por la escena. Las lágrimas seguían escapando traviesas de sus ojos y entre hipidos susurró—: Lo siento mucho. Yo no… no quería hacerlo —esa era una mentira a medias; en parte sí quería porque lo necesitaba—. Lo siento mucho. Lo lamento. Yo realmente te quería…

El _tic tac _del reloj seguía sonando y de pronto se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de salir al mundo exterior. Tenía que ir a la universidad porque no podía perderse sus clases, con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido la beca para asistir, pero todavía sabiendo eso se mantuvo unos minutos más observando el cuerpo inerte, pensando que tal vez podía levantarse y comenzar a caminar de nuevo, estrecharlo contra su cuerpo y follarlo como solía hacer. Pero lo muertos no hacen nada de eso.

Los muertos no quieren. No caminan y no hablan. Los muertos no necesitan alimentos que sean el combustible de su cuerpo y tampoco sangre que circule a través de ellos por las venas.

—Yo en serio te quería, pero no te amaba —murmuró con pesar más para sí que para él.

…

Conoció a Natsu Dragneel un martes trece.

No fue el mejor día y tampoco el mejor lugar, pero lo recordaba como sí hubiera ocurrido ayer. Había sido antes de comenzar a salir oficialmente con el cadáver en su cocina pero nunca le dirigió una sola palabra hasta que éste ya estaba bien muerto. No sabía la razón exacta pero así era.

Lo veía todos los días, de una a dos de la tarde, sin excusa alguna él se presentaba. Cuando Sting tenía su horario para almorzar en la universidad él salía del recinto, cruzaba la calle, caminaba dos cuadras hacia el centro y entraba al acogedor café Fairy Tail. Ahí, Natsu era mesero. Las únicas palabras que se dirigían era cuando le preguntaba qué deseaba ordenar y Sting respondía siempre lo mismo; un café expreso, pero Natsu era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de ello y lo tenía completamente asumido. ¿Por qué alguien recordaría el pedido de un desconocido?

Por eso Sting se hizo la promesa acerca de que cuando Natsu no le preguntara qué deseaba y asumiera su orden le hablaría, pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba. El bloc de dibujo que llevaba en su mochila se llenaba de retratos sobre Natsu y tazas de café, hoja tras hoja ocupada pero las palabras seguían siendo inexistentes.

Hasta que un día martes trece, tres años después de que lo vio por primera vez y el mismo martes en que falleció su ex amante, Natsu se acercó a su mesa con su característica sonrisa adornando sus facciones casi aniñadas. El cabello lo tenía desordenado y como siempre tenía aroma a café.

Sting dejó de mirar por la ventana y cruzó miradas con él.

—¿Café expreso? —Musitó sin perder su sonrisa y también sin anotarlo en ninguna parte como sí lo fuera a recordar para siempre.

—¿Eh? Sí… —no lograba hacer nada más que susurrar porque su asombro era tanto que sentía como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño. Sus tripas parecieron moverse al tiempo que recordaba una vieja canción de tango—Si, un café expreso. Gracias —farfulló intentando parecer lo más relajado posible pero se imaginaba a sí mismo viéndose como un idiota sentado ahí.

—A ti te conozco, ¿no? Siempre te sientas en el mismo lado y vienes a la misma hora. ¿Eres de por aquí?

Natsu seguía sonriendo y una vez en su cabeza le decía que tenía un color apetecible.

—¿Eh? Sí... —¿Por qué no podía responder con nada más que monosílabos? Con gran esfuerzo logró soltar el resto de la frase—: Soy estudiante de la universidad que está cerca, de la facultad de arte.

—¡Ya veo! Conozco esa universidad, yo voy a la misma pero en facultad de comunicación —sonrió completamente al tiempo que soltaba una ligera carcajada que le recordó al viento—. Soy Natsu Dragneel, un gusto conocerte.

Obviamente él ya sabía cómo se llamaba. Desde la primera vez que lo vio había leído ese nombre en la tarjeta que siempre llevaba pegada al pecho (justo en el lado donde estaba el corazón), pero no podía simplemente decirle eso así que Sting se sintió complacido como sí de un gran e importante avance se tratara cuando correspondió a su sonrisa y respondió:

—Sting Eucliffe. Un gusto también, Natsu-san.

Esa tarde de martes trece tuvieron su primera presentación oficial luego de tres largos años de estar observándose mutuamente en completo mutismo. Una tarde completamente normal con un recinto llenó de aroma a café con dulces y rodeado con el ruido de afuera que hacían las sirenas policiales al salir en la persecución de una de las criaturas más peligrosas para las personas de la ciudad.

…

—Que terrible, otro asesinato más en esta zona de la ciudad. Ya no hay ningún lugar seguro aunque las autoridades intenten decir lo contrario. Aun con todos sus esfuerzos… los muertos continúan apareciendo.

—Es culpa de esos monstruos.

—No deberían estar aquí. Lo único que se puede hacer para vivir en paz es exterminarlos.

—Ayer vi un programa en la tele que hablaba sobre ellos, información que puede servir para evitarlos. Solo consumen carne humana y en especial beben su sangre, sólo atacan de noche ya que no pueden estar a la luz del día y cuando van a atacar su apariencia cambia, o sea que el resto del tiempo parece un humano más. Podría haber uno entre nosotros y no nos daríamos cuenta.

—¡Idiota! No debería importar si no pueden salir de día, ¿no?

—Atacan en solitario aunque hay información sobre grupos de cazas, hacen como los lobos; observan a su presa, la persiguen, la acorralan y luego la atacan.

La punta de su lápiz HB2 se rompió y maldijo por lo bajo porque ahora tendría que buscar entre las profundidades de su mochila para conseguir un sacapuntas. El café del día viernes sabía exactamente igual que el de los otros días. El sólo escuchar las estupideces que esos sujetos hablaban le hacía sentirse de mal humor, porque estaban exagerando muchos hechos.

—Conozco a alguien que sobrevivió a uno de los ataques… ahora está en tratamiento psicológico porque sigue viendo al monstruo que intentó devorarla. Dice que no puede quitar de su mente los ojos negros y los dientes afilados como agujas, como un demonio.

Sting deseó poder escabullirse de ahí o simplemente que las personas que tanto esfuerzo hacían soltando palabras dejaran de hablar de una vez por todas. Aunque no podía decirlo, claro está, pero no importaba el tiempo que pasara nunca podría acostumbrarse a oír tal clase de conversaciones estúpidas. Era horrible y vergonzoso, le hacía sentir como una cucaracha oculta en la cocina porque sabe que sí sale de su escondite será pisada por el zapato de alguien.

«No tienes opción, Sting, esta es la vida que te ha tocado y debes aprender a llevarla con el mayor honor que puedas», recordaba febrilmente las palabras del viejo y eran esas mismas las cuales le ayudaban en momentos como esos, cuando sentía que nada valía la pena en su miserable vida. Eran palabras como ésas la que hacían que se aferrara justamente a ello.

Continuando su dibujo número noventa y nueve sobre Natsu-san, se metió en su burbuja personal para poder alejarse de las voces de los humanos, los alimentos que le habían tocado consumir. Del mismo modo que ellos comían animales, él debía comer carne humana. No era su culpa, había nacido de esa forma. Su cuerpo necesitaba la sangre en las venas de los vivos para sentir emociones fuertes, aquellas propias que no llegaría a tener.

«Debes ocultarte. No lo olvides, los humanos son criaturas débiles que no están aptos para la supervivencia a largo plazo pero en el que vivimos sigue siendo su mundo. Sí descubren lo que eres realmente no dudaran en cazarte y usarte de experimento. Debes ser precavido, Sting. No mates por diversión, solo cuando sea necesario.»

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, Sting —la voz de Natsu llegó a sus oídos y rápidamente cerró su cuaderno de bocetos para que no observara el dibujo que había hecho de él. Su compañero se sentó frente a su puesto y le sonrió con calidez, aunque se veía ligeramente más cansado que otros días—. El viejo tenía problemas y tuve que quedarme un tiempo más para cubrir hasta que llegara Erza —siguió explicando con rapidez sin dejar de observarlo ni un solo momento. Sintió mariposas en su estómago—¿Y? ¿Qué haremos este fin de semana? ¡Un momento! ¡Tienes tu cuaderno acá! ¡Déjame ver un dibujo! ¡Vamos! Nunca me dejas verlo —y entonces Natsu se estiró sobre la mesa para alcanzarlo, logrando crear un escándalo que acaparó la atención de los demás presentes, parecía el berrinche de un niño pequeño.

Sting resguardó con su vida el cuaderno contra su pecho, esquivando las rápidas manos de Natsu. Ni muerto le dejaría ver los dibujos que había hecho, la mayoría eran de él, ¡sería demasiado vergonzoso!

—¡No, Natsu-san! La gente está mirando y haces mucho ruido.

—¡Déjame ver!

—¡Natsu-san!

«Eres un vampir, y no puedes cambiar esa naturaleza»

…

Luego de medio año desde que comenzaron a hablar, Sting cayó en la cuenta que era imposible que las cosas estuvieran tan calmadas para él. Todo comenzó a arruinarse después que comenzó a acostarse con Natsu-san (y no es que eso fuera malo, porque debía admitir que le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio) pero se dio cuenta que su naturaleza perteneciente a un depredador no lo dejaría tranquilo jamás.

Fue en la noche, después de una sesión de relaciones en su departamento, Natsu-san estaba completamente dormido junto a él, con la espalda descubierta y a la vista. Entonces cuando la sensación torturante del hambre se apoderó de su cuerpo y cada uno de sus pensamientos era dirigido al necesitar morder su cuello, sentir la sangre quemando su garganta y la carne de éste en su estómago. Debía ser delicioso, debía serlo… su apariencia no podía limitarse solamente a eso.

«¡Alto!», logró detenerse segundos antes de morder a Natsu en el pecho y desgarrar completamente la zona. Se detuvo antes de manchar nuevamente las sábanas de carmesí y pintar un cuadro morboso.

Sting se levantó rápidamente de la cama, sin importarle que estuviera desnudo, se deslizó lo más rápido que pudo hasta al baño mientras sentía sus dientes doler por las ganas de morder algo. Lo necesitaba y su mente solo podía llenarse de imágenes falsas acerca de él devorando a Natsu-san, masticando su brazo y bebiendo su sangre, sintiendo sus recuerdos…

—Argh —musitó mientras se encerraba en el baño y se mordía su propia mano para apaciguar un poco las ganas. Su sangre rápidamente llenó su boca pero no era nada que calmara las sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo.

Obligó a su cuerpo que lo llevara frente al espejo y se encontró con su imagen distorsionada; sus ojos de petróleo como cuencas vacías de un muerto, los colmillos afilados y con la saliva cayendo por su barbilla. Se jaló los cabellos para poder recuperar el control de sus pensamientos pero el aroma de Natsu-san estaba impregnado en su propio cuerpo y no podía dejar de pensar en él, ahí indefenso y listo para ser su comida. Podía matarlo y él no se daría cuenta…

—¡Alto! ¡Maldición! —gritó fuera de sí estrellando su frente contra el espejo, haciendo que éste se rompiera en grandes trozos y otros diminutos que se clavaron en su propia piel. El ardor no era suficiente para que se calmara y ahora se sentía peor. Incluso su propia sangre parecía tener la esencia de Natsu—¡Alto! ¡AH! —gritó con fuerza mientras se movía por el baño, haciendo que los objetos se estrellaran contra el suelo y nuevamente la imagen de Natsu siendo asesinado por él acudía a su mente. Sintió los trozos de vidrio cortando la planta de sus pies descalzos.

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió con estrepito y Sting cayó al suelo, entre los trozos de vidrio que ahora ya no lo dañaban porque algo así no podía destruir la piel de un vampir y menos cuando éste se encontrara sumido en su forma real. Sí, era cierto que estaba debilitado por la falta de consumo de su alimento pero seguía siendo fuerte por su cuenta.

Y Natsu lo observaba con sus ojos impregnados de esa sensación de incredulidad desde la puerta del baño. Miraba hacia un lado y luego a otro, pero su vista seguía estando clavada en la figura desastrosa de la criatura que Sting era. Los cables en su mente se unieron con rapidez para luego soltar solo una frase que parecía tener la potencia destructiva de una bomba nuclear:

—Tú… tú eres un vampir.

Sting se arqueó en el suelo, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban y el aroma de Natsu lo volvía loco. Su boca salivaba y sólo una palabra podía ser pronunciada en su mente, varias veces, con su propia voz distorsionada y vuelta en lo que sería el monstruo que existía dentro de él: «Carne».

«Comida»

—Carne, carne —canturreó con desesperación. Su garganta estaba seca y su respiración era entrecortada entre jadeos. Sting lo observó desde el suelo con los ojos de un cazador—. ¡Carne! —y sin más miramientos se abalanzó contra él con la rapidez de un leopardo. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el de Natsu, logrando que éste cayera de golpe al suelo sin poder evitarlo y aunque al principio había intentado resistirse por mero acto reflejo después simplemente se quedó quieto mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza, pegándolo al suelo y al instante mordiendo su cuello para sentir la explosión del sabor más delicioso que había sentido hasta ahora invadir su boca.

Mejor que el del antiguo cadáver que ya no estaba en su cocina.

Rogue y Natsu tenían sabores muy diferentes.

Sting seguía en lo suyo, sintiéndose vivo y viendo los recuerdos de Natsu en su mente. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano en la espalda, no en el pecho, no estaba intentando alejarlo sino dejarlo más cerca de él. Eso lo desconcertó al punto de hacer que volviera en sí durante un leve segundo y reparara en el hecho de que estaba atacando a nadie más que Natsu-san, la persona que dibujaba varias veces en su cuaderno de bocetos y la única que le hacía sentir tantas mariposas en su estómago.

La voz de Natsu lo alcanzó por completo:

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, está bien —las caricias de Natsu eran tranquilizadoras, siendo circularas en la zona que había entre sus omoplatos. La respiración cálida de él chocaba contra su oreja y su voz era tan suave como la tela—: Todo está bien, Sting, por favor deja de temblar. No te voy a lastimar.

Sting se quedó quieto, con los labios llenos de la esencia de Natsu y las ganas de golpearse contra el espejo otra vez pero ahora más fuerte que antes, aunque sabía que no sería de mucho. Él seguía regalándole aquellos toques tan cálidos y relajantes, le daba apoyo en momentos así cuando quien se encontraba con una herida profunda en el cuello no era nadie menos que él. Le estaba hablando como sí se tratara de un niño asustado (que realmente era) y le daba calidez cuando se sentía frío, lo estaba abrazando en vez de alejarlo e intentar asesinarlo. Natsu no lo culpaba por lo que era, sino que lo comprendía y… y de pronto Sting ya no se sentía solo, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que Natsu lo abrazó con ambos brazos, con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

—Shh, está bien, puedes llorar. Todo está bien.

Tampoco se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar hasta el momento en que él lo mencionó, pero era cierto. De pronto los jadeos, sollozos e hipidos no pudieron ser apaciguados por más tiempo. Su propio cuerpo temblaba debido al llanto y sus gritos desgarradores llenaban la estancia. Sting odiaba llorar y nunca había llorado frente a alguien más (ni si quiera el viejo), pero ahora no podía evitarlo.

—¡Ya sé!, debes estar molesto porque vi tu cuaderno de dibujo, ¿no? Por eso saltaste sobre mí —comenzó Natsu casi con demasiada insistencia para escucharse normal, descartando el evidente hecho de que Sting realmente lo había atacado para comérselo. No, él hablaba como si fuera por una simple molestia, lo que daba la impresión de una simple pelea de pareja—. Pues, lo siento, ¡no pude evitarlo! Los dibujos son muy buenos y me han gustado mucho… me haces parecer como un gran tipo. Tienes mucho talento, Sting, te felicito. No te avergüences por eso.

—Natsu-san… —lloriqueó Sting mientras ocultaba el rostro cual cachorro en el hueco que quedaba entre el hombro y el cuello de su compañero—Lo siento.

—Idiota, ¿por qué te disculpas? No ha pasado nada —siguió diciendo él con su tono infantil de siempre y su risa acompañando los sollozos de Sting.

Y es que él era un monstruo horrible que había intentado devorarlo.

—Ven, vamos —Natsu le dio unas ultimas caricias para luego intentar levantarse, logrando su cometido y luego ayudando a Sting. Ambos fueron a la cama, donde volvió a envolverlo con sus brazos fuertes (tan diferentes a los de Rogue). Le besó la frente con sutileza y luego murmuró en su oído—: Todo está bien.

Y Sting deseó creerle, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que creyó que moriría ahí mismo pero al contrario de morirse simplemente se quedó dormido, cobijado por la sensación de plenitud que le daba tener a Natsu cerca. Era algo mágico, le hacía olvidar que era una criatura que todos odiaban y que era un error de la sociedad. Le hacía creer que no era tan malo como realmente era.

A la mañana siguiente Sting se despertó solo en la cama. Asustado, se levantó con rapidez (calzándose unos pantalones en el camino) y buscó por el departamento. Su corazón andando a la carrera con el sólo pensamiento de que, tal vez, Natsu estaba muerto (él lo había asesinado) o que simplemente lo había abandonado. Con todo eso en la mente era imposible que se relajara y casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó el sutil movimiento en el baño (lugar que no había revisado). Rápidamente se encaminó ahí y se encontró con la escena más extraña de toda su vida.

—¿Na… Natsu-san? —musitó con esfuerzo, tragando saliva.

Natsu levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y le regalo una enorme sonrisa. Pudo ver que se había hecho una curación vaga en la zona herida, aunque seguía viéndose feo.

—¡Buenos días!

Sting deseó abofetearlo por lo que hacía o simplemente preguntarle entre gritos a qué se debía tal escenario pero no lo hizo. No pudo. Se quedó en silencio mientras ingresaba con cuidado al baño y mecánicamente apartaba su mirada del chico para observar el espejo donde en letras rojas decía: "Siempre".

Con un escalofrío, volvió la vista a Natsu y se encontró con su mano ensangrentada. Su olor nuevamente inundaba sus fosas nasales y se obligó a cubrirse la zona para poder controlar un poco sus impulsos. ¿Por qué él se había cortado a sí mismo la palma de su mano? Y era un corte en diagonal por toda la zona, demasiado profundo para no doler, incluso podría necesitar unos cuantos puntos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó simplemente.

Natsu se levantó y le sonrió como siempre hacía.

—Porque siempre estaré contigo sin importar qué hagas. Es una promesa de sangre —estiró su palma ensangrentada hacia él, como si intentara provocarlo y debía admitir que de forma inconsciente estaba funcionando—. Puedes alimentarte de mí las veces que sean necesarias. Esa es mi promesa.

No podía creerlo.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, sintiendo como sus colmillos volvían a crecer y seguramente sus ojos cambiaban su aspecto humano al del monstruo que residía en su interior.

—Porque te quiero.

Y con esas palabras Sting se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, para morder la misma zona de ayer y probar de su sabor una vez más, porque él era un monstruo pero Natsu lo prefería a él antes que a los monstruos humanos.

Era su promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nitta Rawr.<strong>


End file.
